1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the manufactures of shoes and is more particularly concerned with a method of and apparatus for edge trimming the soles of shoes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to rotate an edge cutting trimming tool against the edge of the sole of a shoe to trim off excess sole material. A shield is fixed to and rotates with the tool, the purpose of the shield being to protect the upper from the tool. However, the rotating shield itself causes damage, e.g. cutting, burning, etc., to the upper, the shoe being guided by hand, and such damage has resulted in a reject rate of approximately 8%.